Till I Collapse
by Kazuya Sensui
Summary: This is the third story in Kazuya's life.After blood and bones,guilt and mysteries,he can FINALLY enjoy his peaceful School Life...
1. Peace At Last

**Welcome back folks to another story of mine,this is the third story of Kazuya's life. I have 2 more stories I might write as this is not the end.****  
><strong>**  
>all you folks remember what happened last time; Kazuya got rite of the guilt he had carried,but lost his girlfriend and Setsuna in the process as he ended up with a job with the people he hated the most.<strong>**  
><strong>**  
>So here goes.<strong>**  
><strong>**  
>Chapter 1: Peace At Last<strong>**  
><strong>**  
><strong>I am riding the train towards school. I have my black suit on with a white shirt under the jacket and a brown tie with the suit jacket buttoned. I have my black jogging adidas shoes on as well. I am standing at the door of the train holding on to a pole as I am looking out watching the trees pass by too fast for me to catch a glance of them as I just see a big shade of green. I look at myself through the train mirror as I look at my neck long brown hair and my brown eyes. I look deep into my own brown eyes.

''I really have changed,haven't I?'' I think for myself as I start to think back ''Back before I used to do all kind of violent things''

_**Flashback**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__Tanaka is laying on the ground shaking in massive pain.__  
><em>_  
><em>_**Flashback ends**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>_''Or that other time...''

_**Flashback**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__I just beat the hell out of Taisuke for trying to rape Kotonoha__  
><em>_  
><em>_**Flashback Ends**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__''Or...''__  
><em>_  
><em>_**Flashback**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__I just smashed Makoto's nuts as he is bleeding down the table and onto the floor.__  
><em>_  
><em>_**Flashback Ends**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>_I violently shake my head as I stop looking at myself in the window again ''I can't think that way,not anymore. I've changed'' I keep thinking ''I have people I can care about now,Reina,Casper,Katou, even Nanami and Hikari''

_**Flashback**_

_I just have delivered the final blow to kill Yuu from murdering Reina_

_**Flashback ends**_

''With all these memories in my head,it will be hell to change,but I have to try for my own and everyone elses good. I cannot react in a brutal and violent matter every time I get upset'' I think for myself as the door open.

I take a step back as Katou enters with Nanami as Nanami has her regular short black hair and Katou has her regular brown ponytail. Katou has the version of the school uniform which includes a black vest,white shirt or tuxido under it seems as it is hard to tell, and a red bow. She also has a black skirt with black stockings going as far as to the end of the skirt. Nanami on the other hand has this black longsleeved sweater instead of the vest but aside from that small change nothing really is a difference.

Both of them notice me as they smile to me and hold onto the same pole I am holding on to.

''Hi Kazuya!'' They shout simoltaniously with smiles.

I return their happiness with a smile too ''Hi you two''

''So, you lazy bum. Ready for your second year?'' Nanami asks me.

''No'' I respond as I look irritated abit about the fact that I have two more years in this nightmare of a school.

''Why not?'' She askswith a satisfied smile.

''Because I already have a job as a police officer now. I don't need to be here,but if I didn't show up Reina would just drag my ass to school anyway'' I answer ''What are you two doing here anyway? I have never seen you two on this route to school''

''Well,we kind of spent the night with the basketball team yesterday and took a last night party. We fell asleep at the motel and ended up here'' Katou answers

''I see'' I mumble as I start to look serious just staring out the window.

Both of them seem to look alittle upset for some reason.

''It must have been hard for you'' Katou breaks the silence ''Katsura in a mental hospital,your lover in someone elses hands''

''It has been torture'' I tell her ''But I am still trying to bring Kotonoha back to the way she was before,It is a pain to see her in those white clothes and those dead eyes'' I take a little breather ''Sekai on the other hand. I can't do anything about,she chose Ryan over me and there is nothing I can do about it. I cannot force her to love me''

''She has been thinking about you alot'' Nanami points out as it catches my attention rather quick as I rapildy look at her surprised but then gather myself as I breath out.

''Really?'' I ask her.

Nanami starts to giggle alittle ''I wish I could give you full detail about it,she will have to tell you herself some day'' She draws a smile ''Sekai probably still has feelings for you. I haven't seen her smile together with Ryan ever''

I start to look alittle bit excited ''Huh?''

Nanami wraps her arm around my neck tight ''Excited now are we?'' She smiles to me.

''No,of course not. I am done with Sekai,if she has feelings for me that is her problem'' I tell her as I am blushing.

''Want to join the two of us and a third person for some basketball after school? We need to practice some'' Katou asks me.

''Sure,even though I wouldn't be much help,you completly wrecked me the last time'' I tell her.

Both of them laugh as I join the laughter.

Soon we arrive at school.

Katou and Nanami wave good bye to me as they run inside the building to say hi to their classmates even if Nanami and I are in the same class. Me on the other hand,have no hurry as I just walk slowly towards the building as I just look at it. Suddenly I get a clap on my shoulder as I look to my right and see Reina.

''Morning '' She greets and smiles to me.

''Morning Reina'' I respond with a tiny smile.

''Let's get to class'' She offers me as I nod.

We get to our class,Class 2-3 and we enter as not much has changed.

''Wait,you're in this class?'' I ask Reina as she punches my gut.

''Ouch!'' As I react to the punch.

''I have been watching out for you for so long and you haven't noticed?'' She asks me irritated.

''Sorry,I didn't know where your seat was'' I answer.

''My seat was right infront of yours!'' She responds irritated.

I laugh silly as she smiles. ''I guess it can't be helped,you have a lot on your mind''

I laugh alittle ''Thanks for understanding''

I look at the board as I salute in happiness as I have the same seat as before,the top seat on the left,the one next to the top seat where you can look out the window,and luckily I don't have the seat closest to the stairs I have the normal inner seat. I run up and it seems I bumped into someone with short brown hair as he is abit taller than me,he turns around and notices me with his brown eyes,it is Taisuke Sawanaga.

''Huh!'' He breaks out in worry. He probably got out of the hospital just before summer vacation,I heard he suffered a concussion by Hikari. ''H-H-Hi Ka-zuya'' he greets me as the two guys with him seem to look nervous too.

''How are you doing Taisuke?'' I ask him actually caring.

He looks alittle surprised ''So it is true?'' He asks me ''You have...'' It is a little silence but he answers his own question ''changed''

''Yes,I don't attack people as I am more hesistant now. But if anything like that ever happens again I can garante you that it will repeat itself'' I warn him.

''D-don't you worry,I would never do that ever again'' He answers me ''I have learned!'' he starts to overeact now acting like he is in some kind of movie as he animates everything he says now ''I have learned that taking advantage of girls like that is not acceptable,no matter HOW lonely you feel,and no matter how good the girl looks. That kind of behaviour is NOT acceptable. I wouldn't do it again,ever,ever again. But mark my words I will get a girlfrie...''

He keeps babling as I am long gone sitting down in my seat. He didn't have any scars on him or anything,which makes me reliefed now as I don't have to feel guilty about anything. I am now just cupping my cheek into my hand letting the mind run on it's own as I am just daydreaming.

Suddenly someone sits down next to me as the girl looked at the board first. But then sits down.

She moves some hair from her face as she looks at me with navy blue eyes. I turn my sight to her as she has brown hair going to her shoulders and one hair sticking out ontop of her head as both of us has wide eyes as we make eye contact.

It is her,Sekai. Both of us rapidly looks at the seats as I am begging one of our seats are wrong. They aren't. Some guy with black hair is about to sit down infront of me as I poke his head and he turns around to me.

I whisper to him ''Hey,let us switch se...''

'',allow me to inform you that switching seats is not allowed'' The teacher with his rinkly face and very short hair cut shouts at me as I sit down.

I am trying not to look at Sekai with all my might as I stick my phone from my pocket and just hope I can find something to do to make time fly so I can get away from here.

I can just feel my heart beat faster.

She doesn't look too happy about this either as she picks up her phone too and texts someone.

I put my phone back into my pocket as I sigh. ''I am overreacting. Just act normal''

I look at her as she looks rather upset ''Damnit,I wish I could see her smile again, I haven't seen her smile for real in a long time'' I run through my mind.

''But then again,I cannot blame her,I almost got her exicuted,thanks god Police Chief Keichi gave me time to prove that she was innocent. Even then,her best friend got killed'' I think for myself.

She suddenly turns her face towards me as I have been staring at her for atleast five minutes. I rapidly shake my head as I look at my desk again blushing.

''Is there something wrong?'' She asks me.

''No,not at all'' I answer serious ''So,how is Ryan treating you?''

''He keeps me out of danger,and he is a fairly good boyfriend'' she smiles weak.

I am quiet for a while ''Hey,do you want to come over to my house tomrrow? We can play some video games'' I ask her breaking the silence but she rapidly refuses.

''No!'' She covers her mouth abit in surprise of her words as she uncover her mouth ''No,I am sorry. I just,can't''

It dispoints me a lot as it makes me feel like I am drifting further away from her.

Soon the it becomes lunch break as she stands up rapidly trying to run out as I grab her wrist.

''Wait!'' She looks surprised as her eyes widen and she looks at me ''Let's eat lunch together on the roof top'' I offer.

''I am sorry,but,I have already made plans with Ryan'' She answers my offer as people start to move out I stand there holding her wrist.

''How far have you gone with him?'' I ask quietly as I look at the floor.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' She starts getting irritated and alittle angry now.

''Are you already at that stage?'' I ask her

''That is none of your business!'' She answers getting alittle angrier.

''Sekai!'' I look her into the eyes as no one are left in class except us ''He might be like Makoto,he might use you! I need t...'' Before I can finish she got her hand out of my grip and given me a big slap in the face as my eyes are bit wide as she looks angry. She seem to realize that she just slapped me as she rapidly down the stairs and out the class as I call her name twice but it doesn't help.

''I did it now'' I think to myself ''I screwed up even more''

I head out of class with a gloomy face as I am walking in the hallway towards the roof as I meet Reina there with her long green hair and her golden eyes. She is wearing the same uniform as Kotonoha obviously as she is got a rather big chest.

''Hi'' She greets me with a smile ''I thought I would join you to lunch today''

''Sure,is Casper coming too?'' I ask her.

''No,he is busy homework''

The both of us head up to the roof as we walk out to the roof as it is the same as before,nothing has changed. I walk to the bench,so does she as we sit down. She starts to eat some sandwitches as I just brought some pasta as I am eating.

''It's so cool isn't it?'' She asks me as I look at her couriously ''I mean you and me,we are partners now. Both of us,police officers at the age of 16,isn't it exciting''

''One of us actually is suited for the job,as I have been playing cop for the city for the past 3 years'' I keep talking ''I can't believe some of these thugs aren't embarrised of having a 13 year old beat 20 year old peoples asses''

''Excuse me? I have been helping my dad with detective work since I was 8 so I deserve to be a officer too'' She looks at me as she probably felt insulted.

''Alright,I am sorry'' I apologize as she smiles and gets back to eating.

''Oh yeah,and by the way. A message from dad to you; Officer Keichi is not head chief anymore even if he still works with the department'' She informs me

''Hey,that's good to know,thanks'' I answer with a smile.

Soon recess ends as we head back to class and I walk up the stairs and to my seat as I sit down,not to long after,Sekai is next to me,I just keep quiet and follow the lesson for the first time in god knows how long.

Soon school is dismissed as Sekai stands up as she puts her bag on her shoulder and I put my backpack on my back.

''Sorry...'' She mumbles as it gets my attention,I look at her.

''Huh?'' I answer her apology.

''I am sorry I slapped you'' She says this in such a quiet way and her face looks so serious as it is hard to remember this girl was the same that always made me smile.

She starts to head out of class. I am just standing there as I wait for her to leave first as I start to walk out of the class,I walk down the stairs as Hikari is standing there.

''Hi Kazuya'' She greets me with a smiling face.

''Hi Kuroda'' I greet her with a little smile.

''Kuroda? I thought we already were past that stage!'' She seem to get abit insulted for some reason as I will never get the big deal about calling people by their first or last name as I just say whatever comes to mind. But then again,I have a twisted mind.

''Sorry,what is it you wanted from me?'' I ask her.

''A favour!'' She tells me rapidly as she blushes a lot. She looks rather serious ''C-ould y-you...'' She starts to ask me stuttering and hesitating.

''Yeees?'' I wait for the question as I am not very comftable about what she is gonna ask.

''Could you,ask Sawanaga to go with you to Radish?'' She asks me.

''Radish?'' I look couriously at her ''Oh yeah,that resturant you work at,well I g...''

''No he can't'' Nanami answers for me as she walks up there ''He already has plans with me''

''Huh?'' Hikari looks surprised and looks at both of us back and forth,back and forth ''Kazuya...a-and you...''

''Mhm,mhm'' She answers nodding

''Together!'' She breaks out as both of us are in surprised as it looks like we just saw a ghost and Nanami slaps her on the back of her head as she lets out a pain reaction.

''No! Me,Katou,Roka and Kazuya are gonna play ball!'' Nanami tells her hoping to clean her dirty mind.

''Oh...'' Hikari understands ''Well,I need his help''

''You can always do that later!'' She grabs my arm ''we have a game in three days,we need this guy''

We start to walk out as Hikari begs but I just smile and wave.

I get dragged out on the field as I stop there to take a deep breath.

''Thanks,you just saved me from some serious embarrisment'' I thank her.

''No problem,but you will now have to deal with bigger embarrisment'' She smiles at me with a cocky face.

Katou walks towards us with some other girl with two pony tails as she has black hair and purple eyes,she is shorter than Katou but taller than Setsuna. She has dark blue eyes and has the vest version of the uniform as she looks at me.

''Roka,this is Kazuya Sensui. Kazuya,this is Roka Kitsuregawa'' Katou introduces us to eachother.

''Hi'' Both of us tell one another as we hand shake and then let go.

''This will have to be team play,that way it can be fair,Kazuya and Nanami vs me and Roka'' Katou announces as Nanami and myself give eachother high five.

The game starts as we do rather well,or,Nanami does rather well as she is the one who gets in all the goals,in the end we still lost but only by one point.

I am heading homewards as it is night and I am abit sweat and in my school uniform. I get to the train station.

I jump on the train as it stops at my station and I head towards my neibourhood. I enter my appartment building as I walk the stairs up to the 5th and top floor and I enter my appartment as I take my shoes off. I put my bag on the ground and head to the bathroom as I take my uniform off aswell as my boxers as I wash my clothes. I then walk to my tv and put in a video game in my playstation 3 called Tekken 6. Soon a few hours has passed as I just get my clothes outside to dry. I walk to my bedroom and lay down on the bed after putting on a new pair of underwear.

''Thank god I didn't get into any the crazy life is over...'' I put my head on the pillow as I look up at the roof thinking some more ''I guess I will need to hook up Taisuke and Hikari tomorrow. Good to know they finally found eachother''

I yawn big

''My life is going good I I need to visit Kotonoha tomorrow too,I hope...'' I yawn another time as I have a few last thoughts before I fall asleep ''She's gonna be alright''

**Well that is it for chapter 1.**

**Please review. And tell me,do you honestly think Kazuya's life finally has gotten peace? :3**


	2. Discovered Feelings

**Hi everyone :( I am not in the best mood these times on this fan page,it seems like everyone I ever worked with has either left or just magically disppeared,it really reduces my motivation by sending messages to them feeling like I annoy the crap out of them as I hope for a respond,oh well. If this continues though I might lose motivation to write too and disppear from this page aswell,by the end of this story,you will know if I leave or not,we will just have to see if the ol' team gets together,if not...**

**Enough about that,this is not a time to be sad as I haven't left yet,there are still a lot of chapters left here. So here we go!**

**Chapter 2: Discovered Feelings**

I am walking towards the school building as Reina appears normally next to me as I look at my left as I look at the green haired girl smiling as she smiles back to me.

''Morning Kazuya'' She greets me

''Morning Rei'' I greet her back

''Wait,wait...'' she pauses alittle ''I have a pet name now?'' she smiles abit

''Yeah,I always used to call Keitaro,Kei. When I am close enough to someone,I might give them a pet name'' I answer her as we are approaching the building more.

''Right,that's cool'' She smiles more as I return the favour and look at the buildings with my brown eyes.

''So,how are things doing with Casper?'' I ask her ''Have you gotten to C yet?''

She blushes a lot as she gives me a slap but it didn't really hurt as it wasn't intended to probably ''Idiot!' is the answer I get as she starts to walk with a serious face along with red cheeks ''everything is fine,he is a good boyfriend''

''Oh yeah?'' I ask her as I start to looks serious ''Has he ever completly changed at a second as he was a different person?''

''Huh?'' She stops up as I stop too waiting for an answer ''What are you talking about?''

I might have crossed the line there asking that kind of question,It wouldn't be a problem for Reina to take care of that problem as she is almost a better fighter than me. ''You know,like; one time he is super badass,and the next he is a whiner?''

''You ask the weirdest questions'' She answers as we both keep walking ''No,he doesn't change like that to answer your question''

It is a little silence as we enter and start to walk ''Hey,want to join me to some place called Radish? Hikari begged to drag Taisuke over there'' I ask her

''No,sorry. I need to help dad with a case about a crazy lunatic who murdered his own nefue'' She answers

''Good luck with that...'' I say abit creeped out about the answer.

Suddenly I see a guy walk right past me from behind as I just look at the guy's back.

''Hey Ryan!'' Reina greets a guy who is alittle taller than with black hair and black eyes.

''Hi there Reina'' He smiles greeting her as he is in class 1-4 with Kotonoha. He looks at me with a nasty look as he just turns around and walks towards his classroom.

''Is there bad blood between you two?'' She asks me as it seems too obvious to not notice.

I just walk three more steps and enter class as Reina is right behind me as I bump into someone as tall as Ryan as she turns around,it turns out to be Nanami.

''Well,well. if it ain't Kazuya'' She greets me ''You don't look too happy,still sour after the whoopin you got in the basketball game?'' she asks me with a smile as I had a upset face til she mentioned it as I smile abit.

''Sure,but I will beat you next time'' I tell her confidently.

Reina just went out of my mind as she is in her seat already.

I look abit serious now ''Say Nanami'' I tell her as she waits for what I have to say ''Is it t-true?'' I ask her.

''What is?'' She asks really courious

''T-that'' I stutter big time as I start to whisper ''Sekai still has feelings for me''

''I am not really sure,she hasn't smiled with Ryan infront of her friends that much. I just tried to cheer you up,you had been upset some time'' She whispers back as I draw a smile on my face.

''Thanks for caring'' I tell her in my normal voice as she smiles back.

I walk to the steps as I climb them and get to my seat and sits down. I smile to the point where Sekai is climbing the stairs up to the seat next to me and sits down as it turns my smile upside down.

''Hi'' I greet her as she repeats my words in her very low volume voice.

She works at Radish. I never watched her on work as I never wanted to be a pain in the ass as I am already a big enough pain as it is.

I am wondering what is causing all this depression. What is happening in her head,I have seen her smile before,where all of them fake smiles?

She suddenly changes her expression as class starts to a smile,a fake one.

I look over the students in the class as Hikari looks at me with a smile and nods with her thumb up as she turns back and pays attention.

Soon class ends.

as it is recess everyone including me heads out of class. I start to look around in the hallway as I try to catch Taisuke with my sight. I finally do as I jog over to him and stops next to him as he has a upset look on his face. I put my hand on his shoulder as he looks at me and we greet eachother.

''Hey,want to go to Radish and pick up some girls? I know a girl there likes you''

He suddenly bursts with energy ''Realy! Who! Why! Since When! Is she pretty!'' He keeps asking.

''Just get there with me and you can judge for yourself'' I tell him as he nods fast.

''I will be there!'' He runs fast through the hallway to somewhere ''WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Are the words everyone hear as he passes them.

I just shake my head as I am embaraced of being the same sex as that idiot. I walk to the roof top as I pretty much just ate my lunch there with Reina and I head to the classroom and enter as I sit down at my seat and Reina at hers.

Sekai of course sits down next to me with that fake smile.

Soon as school is dismissed Sekai is in a hurry out for some reason. Hikari and Nanami seem to be stand at the exit of the classroom as someone comes from the outside in and stands iwth them,it is that little kid from year one,the one who bumped into me as I look abit irritated.

I walk down the stairs and to them as I guess Taisuke has already ran off to Radish waiting for me.

''Hi Hikari,Nanami,gnome'' I greet him rudely.

''Hey,it is no need for that,this is Yuki Ashikaga'' Hikari introduces the short kid who is as short as Setsuna with light brown hair and round glasses to me.

''I am Kazuya Sensui'' I introduce myself not to happy.

''Is Taisuke at Radish?'' Hikari asks me blushing and being nervous.

I nod ''Yupp,let's meet up with him''

''Oh yeah,and I hope you don't mind. But I invited another guy too'' Nanami announces.

''Sure,who?' I ask

''Ryan'' She responds as it is not the name I would like to hear but I just put up a cheerful act and they buy it.

''Cool'' I respond to the bad news.

As we exit class Ryan is already running towards us as he smiles. All of us head with our bags with us towards Radish. which is close to school. Taisuke seem to be excited as he is having a perverted smile on his face as I look at Hikari who has an embarrised look of who she has fallen for. We greet him.

''Well,let's get to it then!'' Taisuke requests excited as we enter a brown haired girl is bowing with her hands together infront of herself as she greets us with a smile. she is wearing a white skirt with sort of blue frames to it going abit shorter on the sides than infront,she also wears a top which is also white with blue straps with matching blue gloves and white gloves up to over her elbows which are fingerless and heels which are white and blue too.

As she stands up and smiles and notices she is making eye contact with me. It is Sekai as I am standing right infront of her.

''H-Huh!'' Both of us break out simoltaniously ''W-wha-t are y-you d-oing h-ere!'' Both of us are blushing.

''Ryan drags me from my shirt and pushes me away as he smiles at Sekai.

''Hey! what was that for?'' I ask irritated.

''Hi there babe,how do you feel?'' Ryan asks her as he holds around her and he is obviously grabbing her behind as he kisses her on the lips rough.

''I am so jealous!'' Taisuke screams out.

Sekai seem to be slightly putting pressure on Ryan as her hands are on his chest trying to get him away without being rude. This does embarrised her it seems,making out infront of her friends like this. Soon he seperates.

''I am doing great'' She says with a little silence between her answer and his question.'' Let me lead you to a table'' she starts to walk as we follow and she gets us to a table for 5. we sit down as I on purpose use more space than nescarry.

''I need more space,so sorry Hikari,you need to sit over there'' I tell her as I point at a table for two closer to the window and too far for us to listen to a conversation.

''But then I would be all alone!'' She gets irritated

''I know,so why doesn't Taisuke keep you company'' I smile to Taisuke '' is that alright?''

''Sure,why not. maybe I will meet a cute cute cute! girl!'' He adds exicited as Sekai leads them over there and hands them menues.

''Wow Kazuya,that was clever'' Nanami compliments.

''I learned from the best'' I look into the menu as we already got ours.

''I always love when she puts that on,I am the luckiest guy ever,she lmust attract many costumers'' Ryan speaks.

''Hey,I work here too you know!'' Nanami reminds him as she felt abit insulted obviously.

Sekai walks to our table and luckily there aren't any other costumers than us 5 here.

''What can I get you?'' Sekai asks with a smile.

''Green tea and cheese cake'' Nanami orders.

''Nothing...'' I tell her as Ryan orders the same as Nanami. As she turns around it seems like Ryan litghtly tapped her end as she jumped abit and turned around blushed a lot as she looks to see who it was as her first suspect is me for some reason,but luckily does Ryan smile at her as she turns around probably embarrised as she is on her way to get our food.

Suddenly I hear a chair drop to the floor as I now see Taisuke and Hikari kiss. Obviously Taisuke accepted her confession as they walk out together as Hikari uses her lips to mimic the words ''thank you'' to me as I just give her a thumb up.

As they exit Sekai gets to us with the food as she puts it on the table.

''Why not sit down and relax with us babe?'' Ryan asks Sekai.

''I am,fine'' Sekai answers.

''Don't be silly'' Ryan doesn't accept it as he grabs her hand and pulls her down as he puts Sekai on his lap as she blushes alot as she is too embarrised to look at me.

''Say a'' Ryan tells Sekai he has a spoon of cheese cake infront of her mouth as she slowly opens her mouth and eats.

''When we get home,let's have some fun'' I hear Ryan whispers to Sekai as he pinches her butt alittle as I feel like I wanna go completly berserk on him now. She stands up.

''I have to go wash the dishes'' Sekai confesses as she walks into something that looks like a mop closet,probably looking for soap.

''I need to go to the toilet. I must ask Sekai where it is first'' I request

''Kay'' Nanami answers.

I head into the mop closet as I find Sekai searching for soap as I close the door behind me as there are some shelves there and a few mops in a water bucket.

She turns around fast.

''H-huh!'' She looks at me surprised,but she is quiet,too quiet.

''What the hell Sekai?'' I ask her ''What the hell?''

''What do you want Kazuya?'' She asks me as she looks so reserved.

''What do I want? I want to see you smile again,be happy again, be Sekai again'' I tell her ''Ever since we broke up you haven't smiled for real,you have been depressed''

''I have,but it isn't because we broke up!'' She looks abit irritated ''I don't have any feelings in my heart left for you Kazuya,I don't love you anymore,so stop trying to reach me. I love Ryan now''

''He treats you bad and you don't say anything'' I tell her

''You know I have a depression problem,I need him in my life. And it doesn't bother me that much'' She has a silence after the finish of that sentance,obviously it is bothering her.

''It is bothering you like hell. He is grouping you like that infront of everyone. Just pulling you to his lap like an object,you are being embarrised to death Sekai'' I keep telling her ''I can tell without even trying to notice it,so why are you letting it happen?''

She seem to start sobbing putting her face in her hands ''If I don't have Ryan,I don't have anyone anymore'' She looks me into the eyes ''If I let Ryan go I wouldn't have anyone else left Setsuna is...''

''I know,and obviously Hikari and Nanami don't know you at that level'' I complete her sentance ''I know what it feels like to be alone,but not anymore,I don't want to go down to that pit again,and I don't want you down there at all''

I step closer to this beauty as she has wet eyes ''I don't love you anymore,besides,all the other times I have been with you I have been in so much danger. You remember what mom told you,we can't be together,your life is to dangerous!'' She seem to drop a tear.

I am right infront of her now

''I don't have any feelings for you left'' She mumbles looking at her feet ''Sorry'' she whispers.

I cup her cheek in my hand and gently lift her face looking into her navy blue eyes. She blushes slightly as I do to. Suddenly I do something I didn't even think I would do; I make our lips meet. Her eyes widen as she just closes her eyes seconds after.

She seem to try to push me away but for some reason I can feel her pressing her head forward slightly kissing me back. She is good,I slide my tounge into her mouth as I massage her tounge with mine and she seem to just enjoy it as we seperate,we have ourselves a love bond of salvia.

''You don't feel anything for me at all,huh?'' I look at her seriously in her eyes.

Her face is in my chest ''Of course I still love you you idiot'' She seem to start sobbing ''But what can I do,I could have died time and time again being togeter with you. My mom has forbidden our love and soon my dad is coiming home to see his little girl and her boyfriend''

''I understand'' I tell her as she looks at me into the eyes.

''of course you do,you understand me more than anyone'' She tells me. There is a small silence. I push her up against the wall now as she is abit surpried as I put my hands on her shoulders and put my forhead against hers as I kissed her on the lips fast.

''You look really good in that outfit'' I whisper in her ear.

''Thanks'' she whisper back as she smiles abit,this smile is real. I know it is.

''Huh?'' I look at her face

''What is it?'' Sekai asks

''There is abit cake on your cheek'' I tell her ''let me fix that'' I gently lick her cheek as the cake gets off but she blushes and smiles.

''Your so cute I could eat you up,oh wait. I just did'' I smile as she smiles too as I look serious at her into her eyes.

''I have missed you so badly,I know we can't be together...'' I tell her ''But I want to cherish this moment''

Our lips meet again as our tounges wrestle.

We seperate again as we just look into eachother's eyes and I hold around her waist and over her arms which are at her waist.

''I can be happy now,knowing you love me'' I tell her ''But do you really love Ryan?'' I ask her

She shakes her head ''the only reason I am with him is the fear of loneliness''

''And I am not allowed to do so because of the danger I might put you in'' I ask her as she looks down at her feet again. I am obviously right.

''I see'' I tell her with a smile as I kiss her lightly on the lips and our lips seperate once again. I take a step away from her as I am taking a step to the door but I feel Sekai grabbing my arm. I look back at her as she looks rather sad

''Wait'' She asks me ''Just...'' She starts a sentance as she seems to be wanting to ask me something ''Alittle longer''

Those words made my body warm as I hold around her waist tight as I just allow her head to rest on my shoulder and I rest mine on hers.

We just stand like this,feeling the heat of eachothers bodies as we are embracing eachother tightly.

''I love you Kazuya'' She is starting to sob it seems as I feel tears run down my eyes. I can finally cry again,all the time I have missed her,I can fiinally let tears go.

''I love you too'' I tell her. I have this feeling again as I always do with her,safety. It is probably the only reason why I can cry with her.

Finally both of us realize we have been here for 15 minutes. As we both let go at the same time as we look away from eachother.

''I b-better go now'' I tell her

''Yes'' She responds ''Good bye''

I exit the closet as I can hear Nanami argue with Ryan.

''All I am saying is be alittle considerate,groping her like that is not very nice,and especially infront of her friends'' Nanami tells him with a raised voice.

''Like I would take advice of someone who sucked off her own boyfriend infront of a camera. I saw that tape indeed'' Ryan responds to her as she gets wide eyes. She just runs out of Radish.

''Nanami!'' I shout at her as I run after her but as I exit the resturant,it is dark outside as she is out of sight.

I sigh. ''I will have to check if everything is okay with her tomorrow'' I think for myself as I start to walk towards the train station,but not to head home.

I jump on the train as I take the train to the last stop as it is around the end of the city as I head out of the train and walk out and onto the street.

''I hope she's alright'' I think for myself as I am standing outside a building,a hospital to be more presis as I hear so many wear sounds from inside.

I enter the home as it is just a normal lounge as I walk to the counter. as a nurse is sitting there with lack very short hair and that typical nurse cosplay except this is real with the hospital hat with the plus sign. And white skirt aswell over her knees and at last the white shirt with t-shirt like name is Yumi Furukawa. She is not that much older than me.

''Kazuya,it's nice to see you here again'' Yumi greets me as she stands up ''I will get you to Kotonoha's cell''

''Thanks for keeping a good eye on her,she means a lot to me'' I tell her.

As we are infront of a room she opens the door and Kotonoha is sitting there eating it seems as she just got done,Yumi enters as she lifts the plate away from her as she soon stands at the door as I enter the room and the door is shut behind me. I now look at this longhaired girl with hair reaching about her butt as she has black eyes as I sit down infront of her.

I look into her eyes as she has lively eyes.

''Hi there Koto-chan'' I greet her as she looks at me.

''Hi'' She greets me ''Thank you for taking time to see me Kazuya-kun'' with a smile.

She crawls towards me as she holds around me as I smile down to her. But I feel guilty.

''I love you'' She tells me as as she smiles to me.

I hold around her tightly ''I feel love for you too''

The reason I got together with her is because the doctors needed to find a way to help her deal with her love issues so she wouldn't be driven to insanity every time she had her heart broken.

''How are everyone doing?'' She asks me.

''Everyone are doing alright I suppose,Ryan was alittle bit harsh on Nanami'' I answer

''Oh,that...'' She pauses abit ''is abit sad'' She continues with another question ''How is the relationship between Ryan-kun and Saionji-san? And have you become friends with her?''

''Ryan is abit rough on Sekai. And don't worry,everything is alright between me and Sekai'' I answer her as I smile to her.

She holds tightly onto me as I can feel her chest,she has probably the biggest breasts I have ever seen as I can't help myself as I am stiff.

She let's go off me all of the sudden as she noticed something poking her knee and she blushes a lot.

Luckily there is no cameras in this room due to the fact that Kotonoha is not insane but she still needs to be here.

I just look at her in her white pants and long sleaved shirt ''I'm sorry you had to feel that'' I apologize.

She seem to start unbuttoning her shirt as her bra is exposed. ''It is alright,I wanted to make love to you today anyway Kazuya-kun'' She crawls over at me again as I kiss her on the lips and she slowly lowers my pants.

''I want to kill myself for doing this to her,but it is the only way I know she will stay sane. I will get her back to her normal like she used to be before everything spiraled out of control,that is my only goal now'' I think for myself

She slides her hand inside my trousers as my eyes widen slightly and I blush.

''But despise me trying to help her...'' I think as I pause abit as I feel myself getting stiffer ''I am...'' I toungekiss her abit rougher ''...still''

''Despicable''

**Chapter 2: Discovered Feelings**

**Please review if you want to as it would boost my confidence as it is quite low now aswell as my motivation**


	3. Tell The World I'm Coming Home

** PLEASE review and spread the word about my story to those who you think might be interested (do not annoy people by keep telling them to read my stories consecutively). My confidence about this website isn't the biggest these days.**

**This is my second chapter written in Sekai's POV**

**Chapter 3: Tell The World I'm Coming Home**

I just woke up as I hear someone knock on the door to my bedroom.

''Sekai! Wake up,or else you are going to be late!'' this is the voice of my mom Youko,she really loves me and watches out for me. I stand up as I am in my pink pajamas without socks as I head to the bathroom, I just take a shower rapidly and head back to my room as I put my school uniform on.

I walk out of my room and enter the kitchen as my room is in the kitchen when you enter and exit. I walk three steps forward and sit down on the chair as in front of me as there is toast,eggs,and pancakes on the table.

I throw my sight to the left and find my mom with a letter in her hand as her eyes are wide as she seem to be happy.

I extend my arm and put some pancakes on the plate in front of me.

I just start to eat. As I look at my mom who is now sitting on the chair right in front of me.

''Sekai'' She calls my name with a smile on her face as I look at her blue eyes and her hair which is going over her shoulders and the back of her hair which is in sort of a pony tail going down her back. it is all brown as I probably got this from her.

''I have some good news'' She tells me with a smile on her face ''He is coming home from over seas''

''Who is?'' I ask her curiously

''Your dad'' As those words came out of her mouth my feelings were mixed ''Isn't it great?''

''Yes,I can't wait'' I just tell her with a straight face and walk to my room and grab my bag as I walk out again towards the exit of the house ''When will he be here?'' I asked with seriousness

''He will probably be here around the evening. So since you don't have school tomorrow you can spend the day together'' She tells me

''So you two can spend the night together right?'' I mumble to myself giggling a little

''What?'' She shouts out surprised.

''Nothing, bye!'' I shout in return as I exit the house laughing as the door is closed behind me. Suddenly I am standing there with thoughts running through my mind ''Why am I so happy now?'' I ask myself

**_Flashback_**

_I just got kissed by Kazuya as we are holding around one another_

_**Flashback Ends**_

''It's him'' I think for myself ''It's because I know our bond isn't broken,it is probably what gives me hope for the two of us together again. And that thought probably is what makes me able to smile again''

I just jump on the train as I am on my way to school. I am now walking towards the building as I enter the classroom I bump into a person as he turns around.

''Oh sorry'' I apologize laughing ''I guess I am not completely out of sleepy mode'' I notice i jumped into a guy with black eyes and black short hair,it is Makoto Itou,my former boyfriend and the person who raped me.

''Hi Saionji'' He greets me with a cold voice as I return the greeting in a gentle way.

''How do you feel?'' He asks me.

I just pass him and enter the classroom,I can't have a conversation with someone who violently raped me that way. I run up the stairs of the classroom to my seat as I sit down. suddenly someone to my right has his hand on my shoulder as my head turns in the direction to the person sitting next to me. It's Kazuya as he is looking at me concerned. I cannot help but look at him as we are just staring at each other.

Suddenly we close in to kiss but then we realize where we are as the teacher walks in we jump a bit and looks away from each other as I just look down at my note book and history book on the desk.

My hands are on my lap.

''What should I do? Ryan is still my boyfriend,and it would be wrong to like someone else behind his back,but still,I feel afraid of getting into big trouble again'' I think for myself.

Suddenly a hand is holding around the one on my right lap. I look at my hand and notice Kazuya's hand around mine.

''I hope we don't have to hide it soon. I want to be with you but my mom and my fear is keeping us apart'' I think for myself.

Soon it becomes recess as it was hard to follow through class with all this on my mind.

''Hey,I am going to watch a movie with Katou, Reina and Casper today,do you want to join us?'' He invites me

''You know I would love to join you guys Kazuya,but they might notice what is going on between us and tell Ryan or my mom'' I reject it with an explanation and with an upset face.

I lifts my chin up ''I understand,don't be upset. Your smile is one of the things that still gives me hope for us'' He whispers to me. ''But tell me'' He raises his voice and let go off my chin as my face has lightened up ''Want to join me and Reina for lunch on the roof?'' I ask her

''I wish,but the thing is I have been ignoring Ryan lately and he has gotten a bit grumpy because of it'' I answer

''I understand. Grumpy guys are always whining so I understand'' He smiles to me

''I know,I dated you'' I responds with a smile

''Hey!'' I break out suddenly as some people look at us but luckily no one we know as suddenly both of us laugh.

Luckily no one are watching us as I walk down the stairs and exit the classroom and someone pinches my butt as I jump a bit as the person puts his hand around my waist.

''Hi there babe'' Ryan greets me with a smile as I smile back.

''Hi'' I greet him back as we head to the cafeteria together and sit down ''How are you doing?'' He asks me with a smile ''You have been pretty happy lately.

''Yes I suppose'' I respond smiling as I just start giggling and he smiles at me as he suddenly kisses me and my eyes widen as I blush,everyone are free to see us now as I rapidly separate as I whisper to him ''Not in front of everyone''

''What? We should show everyone we are together'' He responds

''You are doing this to much!'' I stand up irritated as this is catching people's attention

''I am leaving,you make me feel embarrassed!' I spit at him as I run out the cafeteria door as I stand outside now thinking about what I just did ''Did I just...'' Is the words running through my mind.

I sigh.

''I am glad I finally got the guts to tell him how it made me feel''

I head to the classroom as I just sit down in my seat.

I pick up my phone from my bag as I look through the pictures of me and Ryan. ''You aren't like the person who confessed to me when I was in all that trouble,you've changed. I actually slightly liked that boy'' I think for myself.

Soon the recess is over as the classroom is full. After a while school is dismissed.

I stand up and walk out of class as Kazuya is right behind me.

''I love you'' Are words whispered in my ear as I rapidly blush and turn around as Kazuya's back is seen with Reina running after him as they probably are off to get Katou and Casper.

I head out of the school building as suddenly someone grabs my hand as I turn in that direction,it is Ryan.

''What do you want?'' I ask him looking serious

''I want to spend time with you,is that okay?'' He asks me with a sad look on his face ''I want to apologize''

''My dad is coming from over seas tonight,I am busy'' I tell him hoping I can avoid him.

''Let me meet him'' He rapidly answers ''After all,he should know if the person his daughter is with is good'' He tells me.

I know now he isn't gonna give up as he will try to apologize,I might as well just let him meet my dad and put a good impression.

''Alright then'' I answer as he hugs me.

''Thanks'' He thanks me as get to the train station and jump on the next train to the station we go off and head to my house I ring on the doorbell as no one are answering the door. I open the door unlocking the door with my keys as I enter the lights are off. I walk through the house turning lights on as Ryan locks the door behind him as he takes his shoes off.

I enter my room as he follows.

''wait outside,I am gonna change'' I tell him.

''come on I am your boyfriend'' he tells me as I look at him for a while.

''Fine,but turn around,and don't peak,if you do you will not have babies'' I tell him.

''Fine,but you know. I feel like we should have sex soon'' he tells me

''We will when that time comes,I am not ready so be patient'' I tell him as he start to raise his voice.

''When will that be?'' He asks me.

''Be patient!'' I shout at him as he becomes a bit angry,he has been asking me this question a lot as we have ended up arguing a lot ''Now turn around''

He turns around with his back against me.

''You are starting to frighten me asking this question Ryan'' I tell him ''It is making me feel uncomfortable''

''I...'' he starts his sentence ''am sorry'' he apologizes ''but it is starting to annoy me''

''I can understand that,you are a boy,you have needs'' I tell him as I can understand how he feels as I did teach Kotonoha about boys.

I soon am in my pink underwear and bra as I notice Ryan is looking at me. My eyes widen as I put clothes in front of myself to cover myself.

He stands up as I notice a something a bit his pants there is something in the crotch area and it's hard.

''Sekai'' He suddenly holds me against the wall as he kisses me and I move away rapidly.

''Are you crazy! What do you think your doing!'' I shout at him.

''I have strained myself for so long I can't take it any longer,I need you now Sekai''

My eyes widen as I slap him. As he has let go off me,I run towards the exit of the room but he grabs my wrist and pulls me to himself as he holds me up against the wall as I know lose the clothes I covered myself with.

''Don't do this Ryan,please. I got together with you to avoid this kind of life'' I beg him to stop.

''You are my girlfriend, I am your boyfriend. It is only natural, I have protected you for so long and strained myself to hold it but you are being impossible'' He tells me as he goes in for a kiss again as I can feel myself crying inside. I got to be brave! I can't let this happen!

''Stop it Ryan!'' I shout at him

''I have covered your needs,what about my needs?'' He shouts at me.

''HELP! Someone HELP!'' I shout for help as I get a slap in the face by Ryan who starts to grope my chest.

I rapidly kicks him where it hurts the most as he let's go off me and I run towards the exit of the room as I manage and I run at the exit of the house but someone grabs my arm as I hope for it not to be him. But I rapidly turn around as I try to kick him there again but he throws me away from the door as he walks towards me I try to slap him but he grabs my wrist before I connect as I try to kick him in the groin again but my eyes widen as I feel great pain in my cheek as I find myself on my back.

He is sits down ontop of me as I try to throw a punch but I get one instead right on the cheek. suddenly I find his hands wrapped around my throat as I he looks at me with perverted eyes.

''Stop...it'' I mumble begging for mercy.

He kisses me on the lips and lower my underwear.

I close my eyes as I can feel the tears run down my cheeks.

''Please! Not this again!'' I think for myself.

**At Night**

I am in the bed as I am covered in my blanket,Ryan is already gone. I feel cold, alone.

Some voices are heard from the kitchen.

''You are not taking her away from me! I will not let you!'' a woman shouts at a person.

Suddenly I hear screaming from the kitchen as my eyes widen. It is a woman's screams.

I run fast to my room door as I hear a window break. I rapidly open the door with my blanket tightly wrapped around me as find a broken kitchen window and someone on the ground, bloody and with a knife through her chest as I my eyes feels like they are gonna pop out of my face.

**Chapter 3: Tell the World I'm coming home**


	4. Lovers Again

****Chapter 4: Lovers Again****

**- Sekai's POV -**

What happened yesterday,probably has been the worst day of my life. My mother has been murdered,I have been raped by my boyfriend. I am just sitting on my bed as investigators have already asked me questions about what happened and they have removed my mother's dead body and all the blood. My eyes are red from all the crying. It is morning and I am just dressed in my pink pajamas. As a detective enters my room as it is a detective with black short hair,glasses and a mustache. it is Reina's dad,Satoshi Ishida.

''We will do all we can to bring the person who did this to justice'' Satoshi tells me as he sounds sympathic.

''Okay'' Is my answer with a long silence.

''Want me to contact your friends calling them over?'' he asks me.

''No,it would just worry them'' I respond quietly.

I hear a few foot steps as a hand is on my shoulder,I look up as Satoshi is looking down on me.

''I know I have been rough on you before,but since Kazuya is working for me now,I look at it as my duty to keep you safe'' He tells me as I just look back at the floor and nod as I warp the blanket tighter around me.

He soon exits.

I stand up after around 2 hours of just sitting around as I enter the kitchen. I walk over to the fridge and open the fridge as I just start to look for food and I see a turkey with a knife in it. I close the fridge door immediately and I can feel myself crying again. But struggle with all my might. Suddenly I hear someone ringing the door bell to my house. I slowly walk towards the door as I can hear my own heart beat.

Soon I open the door as a man with brown hair stands in front of me,he is a bit taller than Nanami and has blue eyes. He is wearing a black t-shirt with green jeans and black shoes.

''Sekai'' He looks at me with his blue eyes as he seems to be upset.

I take a step back as I am feeling angry now. ''Go away'' I tell him as I look at the floor. This 33 year old man is looking down at me now.

''Sekai,I am upset too'' He tells me ''Don't act this way!''

''Get out of my house! Get out of my sight! Get out of my life!'' I shout at him ''Where have you been these past 6 years!'' I keep shouting ''you only visited occasionally what the hell have you been doing dad?'' I am angry now as my expression says so.

''You must understand'' He tells me ''I had business over seas''

''So you were gone for 6 years abandoning your family completely?'' I keep shouting as I cannot feel myself calm down any time soon ''You are a jerk!''

Soon I see a red-haired japanese woman enter with blue long skirt,white longsleaved shirt and brown eyes.

''This doesn't surprise me one bit,of course you would be doing something like this to mom'' I tell him ''It's despicable,didn't even bother to get a divorce,just lead mom astray''

the woman looks at my dad shocked ''You said you have been with a couple of people before,but not that you've been married'' The woman tells dad.

''Let's talk about that later Yumiko'' He tells the woman

''I can tell you,he has been married for a long time,disappeared for 6 years over seas while occasionally visiting saying he was ''handling business over seas'' while he was betraying my mom'' I shout

''Sekai! That is enough!'' He shouts at me

''Yes it is,so get out of my life,it is enough of you staying here,now get out!''

''You make me sick!'' the woman shouts at him and slaps him as she walks out crying.

''Yumiko w...'' he stops talking as she obviously isn't able to hear him anymore. He looks at me angry ''Are you happy now?''

''Are you?'' I shout at him ''You are discussing''

He walks towards me slowly and is now standing before me,I am not afraid.

''You molested me when I was 6,in the shower, I have been living with it as I was first aware of it 7 years after it happened'' I continue ''You aren't around to raise me,or be a father for me as you were always out, and then you disappear for 6 years and only visit occasionally'' I continue ''And on top of that you betrayed mom with god knows how many women''

''I am sorry Sekai,I really am'' He tells me.

I walk into my room as I lock the door as he is knocking on the door telling me to come out after calling my name. I get a big bag and put my clothes in it and my school book swell as my uniform. I take my pajamas off and put on a long sleeved pink t-shirt with blue short pants.

I put my pink sneakers on.

''There is no reason for me to be in this house anymore. I wouldn't be able to pay the rent of the apartment anyway and with him here,there is no way I will stay here'' I think for myself as I can feel I have become way stronger mentally than I ever have been. When Makoto raped me and when I saw Kazuya and Kotonoha doing it, I tried to commit sucide I suppose this crazy life has built me up strong.

I exit the room with a serious expression on my face. as he grabs my arm.

''Sekai,don't leave'' He tells me.

''I am not staying with you, I am a big girl,I should be able to handle myself by now'' I tell him ''Now get out of my way'' I rip myself out of his girl as I exit with the bag.

I am standing outside as the door has closed behind me.

''Where do I go from here?'' I think for myself.

**- Kazuya's POV - **

I am on my way to towards the school building as I keep thinking about Sekai as I got the news from Ishida.

I suddenly notice Sekai at the school port standing there with a pretty big bag as it doesn't seem to be just her school stuff in there. I run at her fast as she notices me and I stop in front of her.

It is just a silence,no words at all. she looks at the ground.

''I heard the news about your mom. And that you and Ryan broke up'' I tell her I looks rather upset and I feel even more upset.

''It really really upset me. But for some reason, I feel...'' She pauses abit and I can tell she feels bad as she starts sobbing ''happy'' She looks like she is about to cry ''I am terrible''

''Is it because of'' I pause abit as I take a deep breath ''us''

She nods slowly as she looks abit to her right ''is it wrong?'' She asks me

''When I heard the news..'' I pause abit ''I was upset,but I started to get happy thoughts aswell. I never thought anyone's death would make me happy. I feel like burning for that''

It is a long silence between us as we suddenly look into each other's eyes.

''Then,let us be terrible together'' I tell her.

I wrap my arms around her as she loses her bag and is surprised.

She breaks down into crying as she holds around me,but not in pain or sadness,but in happiness.

''Don't worry,nothing can keep us apart now'' I whisper in her ear. ''I love you Sekai'' I feel my eyes are wet but I don't cry luckily.

''I l-love y-ou'' she stutters in my ear whispering.

I hold her tighter as I can feel her warm body.

''Your warm'' I whisper to her.

''I haven't felt pain at this level in a very long time,on that same note,I haven't felt this safe either in a long time'' She whispers me

''I am together with Kotonoha at the moment Sekai'' I tell her whispering

''I heard about it,it is only because of the mental hospital needs you too'' She whispers to me ''But,I want to be your girlfriend again. I want to be able to kiss you again,I want to make you happy again''

''Please Kazuya. You are absolutely all I have left,I lost everything'' She begs me

''Fine,I will break up with Kotonoha the next time I am at the hospital. I intact know someone who is interested in her,so perhaps he can help us keeping Kotonoha at a healthy mental level'' I tell her

I look at Sekai right in the eyes as our foreheads are touching each other.

''Sekai,wil you become my girlfriend again? Despite all the bad things that has happened and the bad things that might happen in the future?'' I ask her.

She smiles with teary eyes ''Yes I do!'' she jumps onto me as she kisses my lips holding around my neck.

We are standing there kissing now as I think this is the first time we have kissed in public where people can just walk by and see.

I hold so tight around her as she separates.

''Too tight'' She says out fast.

''S-sorry'' I stutter as I loosen the grip.

''I have missed you a lot, I have felt empty,really empty'' I tell her

''We have felt the same this whole time'' She tells me ''I can tell whenever I look at you,it's like I know how you feel. I must sound silly''

''no,you don't I answer her ''But why do you have this bag with you?'' I ask her

''I can't make the money to cover the monthly expenses,so I move out. And wanted me to live with him,and I don't like him that much'' She explains to me.

I can't help but get a wide smile on my face.

''Huh? Why are you smiling?'' she asks me

''Want you to move into my apartment? I have a very very well paid job and I really need you close to me''

''Is that okay?'' She asks me ''I mean,I don't want to cause trouble''

''It is no trouble,I would love for you to stay with me Sekai''

She kisses me so good as she holds tight around me causing me to blush. After a short while we separate. ''You are so nice Kazuya'' She tells me with a smile ''Sometimes too nice''

I smile to her as I kiss her cheek as she let's go off me and I let go off her and we just walk towards the building with both of us having red cheeks.

We soon sit down in the classroom next to one another as Reina heads up to us as well as Nanami and Hikari.

''Sekai'' Nanami calls her name as well as Hikari soon after. ''We heard about what happened..'' She says and soon pauses as Sekai just gets that upset look on her face and looks at her desk as I hold her hand under the desk. She looks at me as I look at her with a concerned look on my face

She finally responds to Nanami ''It is nothing you could do. Thanks for your concerns,you are good friends'' She looks at them as she said that.

''If you ever need us,just call us. Do not be afraid to do it,it is what friends do,we support you and will help you get over this'' Hikari tells her.

''You can count me in on that too girl friend. And I will do anything in my power to catch the guy who did this,I am already a detective at this age so it will be legal'' Reina tells her with great confidence.

''Thanks, but don't get caught up in it. Let the police handle it,the last thing I want is another person I care for end up that way'' She answers her offer as she looks upset ''Please,leave it to the police''

Nanami and Hikari looks at Reina now as this is only bringing thoughts into my head. It is a long silence, but soon Reina answers after looking down at her feeds ''Alright'' She says looking at Sekai giving her a hug as she had to let go off my hand to hug her back as she soon hugs Hikari and Nanami after as it brings a small smile on her face.

''It does hurt to know she is gone,But you people are my family too'' She looks at all of us as soon the teacher enters and they rapidly gets to their seats as I smile a bit to Sekai.

Soon the class is over as the two of us head up to the roof as it has been quite a long time since I've been here with sit down on a bench as we start to eat our lunch.

''Autumn break starts tomorrow. So we have time together'' I tell her as I just got done eating my sandwich as I look at her now eating her noodles.

''Yes'' She says as I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer to me as she keeps eating kissing my cheek.

Soon she gets done eating and surprisingly,it is still 20 minutes of the recess left. I stand up as she looks weird at me as I lock the door with the key we have. ''How come you locked the door?'' She asks me.

''I don't want anyone to interrupt us together,I want this to be just you and me for 20 minutes'' I tell her as she blushes,I sit down next to her as I put my hand around her again. I look at her face as she smiles to me and I smile to her. She kisses me as I kiss her back as we trade the love juices in our mouths. I scroll my eyes down to her throat and something catches my eye,there are wounds on her chest,a bit above the breasts.

I rapidly separate as I as she looks surprised I grab her vest as I start to unbutton it as she slaps my hand as she looks at me irritated. ''What is the deal?''.

''Something has happened to you,and I need to know'' I start to unbutton her shirt as she tries to keep my hands away as she can't,I am too strong as she eventually gives me a slap but that doesn't hurt mentally or physically. I soon have unbuttoned her and notices she has bruised her stomach and her chest.

''Huh?'' I look at the wounds surprised ''Sekai. What is this'' I ask her as she looks very upset as I hold around her.

''Did he do this to you?'' I ask her gently and very quiet,but I do not receive an answer which basically means I am right.

I let go off her as I use my hands to lift myself up as I look down on her now as she is wearing pink bra and she looks at me upset as I run my hand over her stomach on the wounds,unfortuanly, I can feel my manhood growing as I look at her. I pull her skirt down and off her seeing her pink underwear too as she gasps a bit but she blushes a lot. I lower my head to her as she raises hers and we kiss.

**Dismissed**

Soon school is dismissed. Sekai and I are heading to my house; Her new home. She is holding tightly onto my arm with both her hands as I am holding onto her bag for her. We jump on the train and head to my apartment.

''Well,I suppose I don't need to give you a tour,you know this place as good as I do'' I tell her.

''Yeah,I actually too know where you hide one of your p...'' I cut her off quick

''Yes! Thank you for reminding me Saionji'' I blush.

She kisses my cheek as I head into the bedroom leaving the bag in there. I head into the living room as Sekai is cooking rice for us it seems.

Soon the rice gets done as we are eating and laughing together telling each other jokes,someone knocks on the door.

''Hmm,I will open'' I tell her as I stand up as I am done eating already and open the door. Satoshi is standing before me ''Hey it's you. Come in,we just made rice'' He pulls me out of the apartment and closes the door. ''Huh? What's the deal?''

''It is not why I am here. I have heard from Keichi,that you infact have tried to get your identity file'' He tells me as my eyes widen ''You really are supposed to be 18 to get this,but I will allow it to pass. Now you get to know who you really are''

''I know who I am,I tried to get it when I was 13 though.I am Kazuya Sensui,all my teachers has referred to me by that name, I wouldn't need that'' I tell him.

''You have been related to a mafia that is as big as the Yakuza,they all refer to you by your mafia name out of fear. Tell me,when was the last time a teacher dare to look you into the eye?'' I have a little silence ''They still think you are with the Shinigamis,they have families they want to keep safe''. He pulls out a folder with a name on it but I keep my eye off the name.

It is just a long silence,very long silence.

''This also...'' It turns out to be another pause ''Have the address and names of'' He breaths in ''Your parents''

My eyes get wide as hell as I cannot believe what the words that just came out of his mouth's were.

**Chapter 4: Lovers Again**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :3!**


	5. Solution

**Before we start this chapter I just want you people to know that if anyone of you are pokemon fans and watch Pokemon Let's Plays on Youtube,watch my Let's play of Pokemon Fire Red if you feel like it Channel name is FabolousGamer.**

**Now Let's get started.**

**Chapter 5: The Solution**

I am sitting in the sofa with Sekai sitting next to me looking at me worried as she is holding my hand tight as my true identity is laying on the table ready to be revealed.

_**Flashback**_

_''Look,you don't need to be Kazuya Sensui anymore,3 months ago,when I took over the police department I ran things rough'' Ishida tells me ''I did it because I knew that you were the one who kept the streets clean for 3 years,and even if it was not your responsibility you did it. But Kazuya,listen; I will protect this city from now on,your services aren't needed anymore, be a teenager,live your life. This folder is a clean slate'' He tells me as he draws out another folder with the name Kazuya Sensui on it._

_''Huh?'' I look at it as it is my criminal background of crimes I participated in that I was forced to do,such as the shootout when I was 8 that caused me my arms._

_''This is the past,I can fix everything. Just leave it all behind and start a new life where the past doesn't haunt you'' He tells me._

_I am silent for a while as I just take the folder with my name on it, I open it and read through._

_Shoot out at Sakakino Hills._

_Robbery of the city's biggest bank._

_Murder of Keitaro Mishima_

_These are just some of the things on this list of crimes I've ''committed'' even if I was not even old enough to even get a driver's license._

_''Listen to me Kazuya,don't look back. Just fake your own death and I'll report it through the media. From there on,live by your real name'' He keeps telling me._

_I am just silent as I grab the other folder and hand the one about me to him._

_''And then you can meet your parents too'' He tells me._

_**Flashback Ends**_

I just keep looking at my real identity on the table not looking reading my true name having the folder upside down so I wouldn't reveal any information about myself until I feel ready to.

''I can let go off the past, I can live without worries anymore'' I think for myself ''But I don't know if I can see my parents,not after all these years''

''Kazuya'' Sekai calls my name as I look into her eyes ''You should read it'' she tells me.

''I don't know,I am feel a bit scared about what could be in there. Like,getting to know who my parents are'' I tell her

''You aren't alone,I am scared too'' She tells me ''So let's be scared together''

''Sekai,please don't say that. I have to do this alone, so don't worry,okay?'' I ask her giving her as smile ''They might be some bad people. I appreciate your concern but I don't need your help on this one,so don't be scared''

She seem to get wide eyes and stand up fast and gives me a very hard bitch slap.

''H-huh?'' I look at her as it caught me by surprise. She is sobbing and has wet eyes.

''You are an idiot!'' She screams at me. And is sitting on my lap now holding my face looking into me with those wet blue eyes.

''Don't need my help? Not be scared! Have to do this alone!'' She screams at me ''How many times have I been in trouble huh!''

''Sekai,calm down'' I gently tell her as I try to wrap my arms around her but receive another slap.

''No!'' She screams ''All the times when I was in trouble,you were there to help me! And every time you were in trouble,you could ''handle it by yourself''! ''

She slaps me again as my cheek is quite red now ''How do you think it makes me feel!'' She screams more ''Am I always supposed to sit back and just watch you go through life with problems I cannot help you with!'' She covers her face ''Am I that useless?'' She looks at me ''I did not become your girlfriend to just be some doll who needs rescue every time I am in trouble and whenever my love is in trouble I just sit down and expect it to go well''

She catches her breath ''I love you Kazuya,so allow me to show it too,allow me to help you with your problems from now. I don't want to stand on the sideline while you handle everything by yourself!''

I can feel my eyes turn wet,I have never heard anyone tell me before that they want to help me with my problems.

''W-Will y-ou help m-me?'' I ask her stuttering

She nods with tears running down her cheeks.

She holds around me tight and has put my face in her chest as I hear her heartbeats.

I can hear myself sobbing now

''Don't worry. From now on I will protect you'' Sekai tells me looking down on me.

As I rapidly look up at her as I am crying ''W-will y-you protect m-me?'' After years with protecting other people for so long,I finally have a person who will protect me.

She is crying too ''Yes''

I hold around her tight as I just keep hearing her heartbeats and I feel safer now than I have ever felt.

After a long while of crying I finally manage to get some words out of my mouth.

''Sekai,will you marry me?'' I ask her

She gets wide eyes ''W-what?'' She looks at me shocked as I look at her with a serious expression on my face.

''When we finish High School,let's get ?'' I tell her as I couldn't find a better time to purpose to her than the moment she told me she would protect me. Now I know I want to spend my life with her.

She is silent for a while and she is smiling wide. ''Yes!'' She holds around me tight.

I lift her up and I head to the bedroom and just lay down with her on top of me as she can feel my heartbeats as she is usually sleeping ontop of my chest as the sound of my heartbeats makes her relax.

''If we are gonna get married,I want to know every detail about your past. Not that you were just left alone as a child and raised by gangsters and then the whole Keitaro thing pulled you away from them. I need to know everything from start to finish'' she tells me ''And don't worry,you told me about how you were molested by 5 grown men at the age of 7. So I can feel some of your pain at least''

''But promise me you wouldn't overdo feeling sorry for me with hugs and tears., you already have plenty of times''

''Okay I promise'' She tells me and already holds around me tight''

''Okay,they filmed it so I wasn't aware of anything til I was about 5,from there on I was contious of what happened. So here goes, when I was 7 months they gave me breast milk from random prostitutes and when there was no prostitutes around the men fed me with their sp...'' I just keep talking about everything I can come up with and at the end of the day she doesn't seem to surprised,probably because she has experienced how crazy my life can be. She is just holding me tighter.

''And when I told you you were my first person to do perverted things with,I meant you were the first girl'' I tell her.

It is just a silence going on for a while.

''I understand'' She tells me as she is looking rather depressed and she obviously is feeling sorry for me.

''Can I tell you a few things about my past too?'' She asks.

''Yes,if we are going to be together forever,you might as well'' I tell her as I run my fingers through her hair.

''it is about my father, his name is Shun Hazama'' She is starting to grab a tight grip onto my shirt as this obviously is something very deep as I wrap my arms around her.

''Go on'' I encourage her.

''When I was 5 years old and alone home with my father due to mom's restaurant. He took baths with me and showers with me'' She tells me as I get the point ''And some times,when I got very hungry,he would trick me into licking peanut butter off of...'' I put my hand on her mouth as she is getting teary eyes telling me this

My eyes widen as I never believed she would actually know what it really feels like to be in my shoes ''I'm sorry,but I will not let him touch you ever again'' I tell her as I hold around her tighter.

''That could be what created the depression issues she has...'' I think for myself as I feel sorry for my future wife.

'' starts tomorrow. Do you mind grocery shopping for me early in the morning?'' I whisper in her ear.

''A-anythin-g for y-ou'' She stutters in my ear.

**Flashback**

_''I want it'' I tell Ishida_

_''Hmm?'' He looks at me wondering about what I'm talking about_

_''The case of the guy who killed Youko Saionji,I want it'' I tell him._

_''That is impossible,your not experienc...''' He is about to complete his sentence as I cut him off shouting._

_''The get me your daughter as my partner!'' I shout at him as I quiet down ''She helps you with your detective work daily right?''_

_He is silent for a while as he probably is worried about putting his daughter in danger._

_He nods_

_''Do I have permission to arrest people?'' I ask him._

_''Yes,the badge and the ID card you have,gives you authority for that'' He answers._

_''Okay,thanks'' I tell him_

_''Be careful,and don't die'' He caringly tells me but with a serious tone_

**Flashback Ends**

I shut my eyes as I have fallen asleep.

**Morning**

I am awake and dressed in a yellow t-shirt with blue jeans and grey belt as I am having my purple nike shoes on. As Sekai is done with the breakfast as I enter the kitchen and sits down on the table yawning.

She smiles looking at me as she is eating some scrambled eggs as I am too.

''Sekai,you do know I have to see him right? For what he did to you'' I tell her looking serious.

''Yes,just...'' Sekai is about to complete a sentence as I cut her off

''I will not act in a violent and reckless way,I've changed. Doing that will only make things worse'' I look at her as she just looks at my with serious eyes as she leans over the table and hands me a kiss on the cheek and sits down in her blue jeans and pink t-shirt with a green dragon on it.

''I will go grocery shopping then'' She stands up and turns around taking a step as I rapidly stand up and grab her wrist causing her to gasp looking at me. ''From no on,no one will ever get to hurt you''

''Thank you. but I wouldn't blame you if something were to happen'' She tells me ''I will manage'' She gives me a warm smile as I smile back and let her go and laugh abit and suddenly I get a hug.

I blush abit as I give her a hug of my own afterwards she heads out with her jacket on as it is slightly chilly outside waving bye.

I get my jacket on and head out.

''I probably should head to Kotonoha's hospital' I thinks for myself.

I head off to Kotonoha's hospital as I take the train to a station closer to it and I get off as I head off to the hospital.

I walk towards the hospital. ''I need to get a way out of this. If I don't tell Kotonoha the truth,she will just go insane again. But if I tell her she will go insane. What can I do?'' I ask myself. I head inside and the nurse warmly greets me with a smile.

''Let me lead you to Katsura-san's room'' Yumi tells me.

She leads me towards Kotonoha's cell as I enter and sit down and the door is locked behind me.

''Kazuya-kun!'' She calls my name cheerfully and hugs me.

I hug her back ''Hi Koto-chan'' I smile to her ''How are you feeling?''

''Me?'' she asks herself ''It's been okay,Yumi is very nice to me. But whenever you are here everything becomes brighter'' She tells me

''That is heart-warming to hear'' I tell her ''So what you want to do to day,sorry I didn't break any of you know what with me today''

''I-It's ok-ay'' she stutters abit ''we can manage without that today''

''So what you want to do today? Play chess? Want me to show you magic tricks?'' I ask her.

''Actually,if it is okay'' She extends her hand and grabs something from under her pillow as we both sit down on her bed after standing for so long. ''I want to read this for you''

''Huh? What kind of book is that?'' I ask her

''It is a romance. I'm sorry you don't ilke those but...'' She looks a bit sad ''it's my favorite''

''I will give it a shot'' I tell her smiling

''Really?'' She looked excited for a moment ''I m-mean...'' She plays with her hair a bit blushing.

''Go ahead'' I tell her ''But first,let me take my seat.

Kotonoha moves he pillow off the bed and gets to the top as she has her laps there instead as I put my head on her laps as she smiles down to me. I blush a bit as it is hard to look up at her while ehm something is in the way.

She starts reading to me as it soon has become night and I just sat through an 1204 page romance novel. It was interesting though,about two people and their forbidden love.

I sit up as I sigh and she smiles to me and I smile back.

''Thanks,that was a cool story'' I tell her ''Sad that the boyfriend died in the end''

''That is what makes the story so beautiful,she still waits for him even after the ship sank''

''I suppose'' I sit up as I sigh.

''I need to tell her'' I think for myself.

She wraps her arms around my left arm smiling.

''Kotonoha,listen. I have something I need to tell you''

**15 minutes later**

''You really think we could do that?'' She asks me

''It is fine by me...'' I tell her ''if she is okay with it''

''That is okay by me then. Aslong as I'm with Kazuya-kun'' She smiles looking at me ''I look forward to seeing Saionji.

I look into her eyes and after a while give her a kiss on the cheek.

''Thank you'' I smile to her and she stands up and follows me to the exit of her cell as she is just having such good manners as the door opens.

''I will see you later Kazuya!'' She smiles waving bye as I wave bye smiling,I am worried inside how this will go though.

I head off to the train station and take the train to somewhere else as I get off of the train.

I head to an address I got from Ishida which is Ryan Omazaki's. I am standing outside his door as I knock on it and wait.

It passes 30 seconds as I hear sounds in there but it seems like someone are trying to hide or run or something. I takes a step back and run at the door as I kick it so hard it falls and I find Ryan on the floor with blood on him as a guy with brown hair just smashed in a window,he is around the age of 30 by the looks of him.

''Hey! You piece of shit!'' I shout at him as he looks pissed and tries to climb out fast as I run fast and jump right through the window over the kitchen sink and out running after him.

''You son of a bitch!'' I run at him fast,I'm catching up as he seem to pull something from his pocket as he throws a knife at me and I manage to grab the knife at the blade as I start to bleed but hold the knife upside down by the blade and throw it hard towards him. The knife heads towards him and hits him right in the shoulder as he screams in pain and slows down,I'm getting closer as he pulls out something as I just hear a loud sound.

I drop to my knee as I hold over my bloody leg as I hear another loud sound as I grunt in pain and am on the concrete floor of the street as I am bleeding. It seems some people have been around to see it but they just screamed and ran off as I see the guy run out of my sight. Everything turns black as I heard someone calling my name screaming.

**Chapter 5: Solution **


	6. Problem Solved

**I figured it would be an asshole move to just leave the story be without finishing it,so this will be my final project. Here Goes;**

**Chapter 6: Problem solved**

**The next day:**

**Next Afternoon**

I soon wake up in a nurse office as I am laying on a bed with Sekai sleeping with her head on the bed sitting on a is in her school uniform. The doctor enters.

''How do you feel sir?'' He asks me

''I feel good,but I shouldn't'' I respond ''Wasn't I shot?'' I ask him

''Yes,but it wasn't a real gun, it was a gas gun,but with very strong caliber. It made it easy to take the bullets out'' He answered

''I don't even wanna ask why I blacked out'' I sit up as I seem to be shirtless. I look down at Sekai who is asleep.

''She was with you the whole time'' He tells me.

''Do you mind waiting outside?'' I tell him

''Not at all,we cleaned your clothes and knit the holes up'' he puts my clothes on the bed and walks out.

''Hey sunshine,wake up'' I whisper as Sekai slowly sits up and rubs her eyes as I smile to her.

''Huh?'' she looks like she is about to cry and hugs me tight ''You are such a damn idiot!'' She screams at me.

''Give me some love'' I tell her as I kiss her as we are kissing for a while but soon stop it.

''how do you feel now?'' She cleans a tear from her eyes and smiles.

''Good'' I get up from the bed as I start to put my pants and shirt on as I already am wearing underwear

''S-should you really be walking around t-this early?'' she stutters abit ''I mean you got the bullets removed only 6 hours ago''

''I am fine'' I tell her ''We can't go to school now,so want to join me out for a trip?'' I ask her as she happily nods and takes my hand as we head out of the office and walk out through the lobby I get papers about information that I checked out.

As we exit the building Katou,Nanami,Hikari,Taisuke holding Hikari's hand,Reeina and Casper are standing there.

''huh?'' I look at them

''Sure took you a while'' Casper tells me with a smile.

''How long have you people been standing here?'' I ask them

''For a while'' Reina tells me

''You are all a bunch of fucking idiots'' I tell them all abit irritated.

''Kazuya!'' Sekai shouts

''Sorry,I guess the old me is still in there somewhere'' I tell them as they all laugh.

''We will treat you to lunch,Radish more specifically'' Hikari tells me.

''Thanks,but if you guys don't mind,I need some time there to talk with my partner'' I look at Reeina as she nods looking serious probably understanding what is going on.

The eight of us heads to Radish as everybody are inside besides Reina and me,the two of us are behind Radish where the dumpsters are as the door into the restaurant is right next to me as it's shut.

''So detective,any clue of who could have killed them?'' I ask her rudely

''Huh? what happened to you,I thought you had changed'' She tells me

''I am a little pissed off about the fact that a guy I was about to arrest legally got killed,my girlfriends mom is dead and that a pee shooter robbed me from contiousness'' I tell her angrily ''to top it all off I have a map with my identity and my parents addresses''

She is a bit frightened but takes a deep breath ''Now I need you to tell me,is this the killer?'' she shows me a photo where a guy is sitting on a chair with a blue longsleaved shirt,brown short hair with brown eyes and a little girl on his lap.

''That is the guy,but who is the girl?'' I ask her as I look into the picture more and I have seen that face before.

''That's probably his daughter'' Reeina says.

I take the picture and put it in my wallet.

''Examine Ryan's body more,He could have killed him with that gas gun. If I fainted from a 30-40 meter distance, there is no doubt in my mind that gun could kill someone at point blank'' I tell her as she nods.

''I will take care of it right away'' She tells me ''I will have to check the house too so keep Sekai away from there, I have a feeling she might want to see him to apologize'' She tells me as I nod at her as she looks serious and so do I.

''I will see you later'' I take my farewell and she waves walking away.

I walk inside and it sit down at a table close to the windows as all of us talk and smile.

Soon after it becomes afternoon the seven of us stand up and exit. I hold Sekai's hand as she is about to walk but she looks at me worried as I look at her worried.

Soon all of them walk their ways as Sekai gets in front of me and looks at me worried.

''Hey,what is it,are you okay?'' She asks me worried.

''Babe,I feel better than ever'' I tell her as I hold around her causing her to gasp and blush even more as my hands are on her ass.

''h-hey,people can s-see us'' She stutters blushing a bit but I can see a smile on her face even if it is small.

''Let them see,they will just want something they can't have'' I tell her ''Do you remember Kotonoha?'' I whisper in her ear.

''Huh?'' She looks me in the eyes ''Kazuya...''

''She has this mental issue...'' I tell her ''And it requires me doing things to her and tell her I love her''

She suddenly wraps her arms around me and puts one of her hands onto my arm as she is basically making me squeeze her butt cheeks as I can feel my passion slowly increasing as I blush.

''Don't leave me,please!'' She looks like she is about to cry '' I beg you Kazuya,don't leave me again!''

''Sekai,I'm not going to leave u,but...it's just that I can't leave Kotonoha like that either,she is my best friend'' I tell her

''T-t-hen'' Sekai swallows as she has wet eyes ''What are we going to do,she needs you,but I need you more''

i look at her as I run my fingers through her hair. ''She made a suggestion''

I tell her on the way as we are now outside the mental hospital and the nurse lead us to outside her room.

''Are you sure your okay with this?'' I ask her as she looks at me confidently.

''I have to be strong for you,you always put yourself in danger for me. I need to prove myself to be useful to you as your always off helping me'' She tells me

We look at each other one last time as I give her a quick kiss.

''B-b-besi-des'' Sekai blushes as she looks at the door ''T-this is p-probably one of y-y-our f-fantasies isn'-t i-i-t'' She stutters.

''What do you mean?'' I look at her.

''Don't play stupid!'' she shouts at me as I scratch my head unable to realize what she is talking about.

Soon we enter as Kotonoha is sitting on her bed with a mirror brushing her hair.

''Kazuya-kun!'' She calls my name as she hugs me,Sekai looks a little worried as I look at her and hold her hand with one hand and hold around Kotonoha with the other.

''Saionji really accepted?'' She looks at Sekai as she has let go off me as Sekai smiles awkwardly. She looks back at me ''Kazuya-kun,now you must remember to love the both of us much and equally?''

''Y-yes I promise'' I stutter.

The three of us are just standing there for a while until Kotonoha picks up a board game and we start playing. After a couple of hours both me and Sekai has lost as it was a game of brains,obviously Kotonoha would win.

Soon we packed the board away as Kotonoha is looking out the window and I sit down next to her as she is smiling.

''It is pretty '' She tells me.

''It sure is'' She tells me back as Sekai is sitting alone on the bed looking a bit worried.

Kotonoha looks at me ''It kind of is romantic'' She tells me blushing smiling and she suddenly gropes my crotch.

''H-huh?'' I look at her surprised ''S-stop she is here'' I look at Sekai as Kotonoha smiles.

''We are a couple after all,we should be able to watch each other do these things.

Kotonoha takes off her white sweater and her white pants as she is just sitting there in her pink underwear over me.

''W-wait!'' Sekai blushes a lot as she looks like a tomato ''I can't afford to lose him again'' Sekai thinks for herself

Both me and Kotonoha looks at her as Sekai is undressing from her school uniform as she is walks towards me with her stockings and red pink dotted underwear as she lays over me both of them look down on me.

''T-this is what she meant by fantasy didn't she!''

**Chapter 6: Problem Solved**


	7. Plus

****Chapter 7: +****

**2 Days Later Morning  
><strong>

''She for the next 2 weeks she is under your watch'' the doctor Nakamura tells me as he looks at me with his grey eyes and slick back gray hair with his glasses as I am in my school uniform as well as Sekai and Kotonoha who are at my left side. Kotonoha in her black longsleaved sweater and black skirt with ribbon on around her shirt collar,and Sekai with her buttoned black vest and white shirt under it with a miniskirt swell as a I take the papers from his desk.

''Take care of her,she is a sweet girl,but she needs to be taken care off mentally,call us if anything happens'' He tells me

''Don't worry doc'' I tell him as Kotonoha wraps her arms around my left arm and looks at me smiling gently.

''You will take care of me,right Kazuya-kun?'' She asks me.

''Yeah,your my responsibility now'' I tell her.

Sekai walks over to me and holds around my other arm.

I just look at her and she looks me into the eyes as she probably feels like she doesn't have me all to herself anymore.

''I will see you later doc'' I look at Nakamura as he takes farewell as I head out with the two after putting the papers in my pocket.

As we get out of the hospital we head to the train station and we enter the train and sit down close to the doors.

The three of us,since we got together have really been our mammal instincts so to speak. I thought Sekai would complain but it appeared that she was okay with it since she got most of the attention.

All the adults and teenagers are staring at me as Sekai and Kotonoha's heads are sleeping on my shoulders.

The girls are whispering and the guys have expressions of jealousy.

I am only sitting there blushing.

Soon we arrive at the school stop and we get off as both of them let's go off my arms as it at is in public so they don't want to give the impression that we are together.

We head towards school as someone bumps into me from behind running fast.

''Ouch!'' I break out as I turn around and look downwards as I couldn't see anyone standing right in front of me. It was Yuuki Ashikaga.

'''Sorry'' Yuuki apologized looking serious at me as he obviously hasn't let me off the hook yet.

''No problem'' I tell him as Kotonoha and Sekai turns around and sees notices Kotonoha.

''Katsura?'' He calls her name in surprise ''Where have you been the past months?''

I am feeling nervous as I if people get to know about what happened in the gym,her reputation will be ruined forever.

''My father and mother took me and my little sister to China because of my father's business appointments,we went to school there instead'' She tells him.

My and Sekai just looks at each other as we couldn't believe it was possible for Kotonoha to lie this convincingly as we look at them again.

''I see'' He tells her and looks at her face again ''I just wondered you see'' He tells him as he looks at his feets.

''Is there anything wrong?'' Kotonoha asks him

''No,it's nothing'' Ashikaga answers as he blushes a bit and clenches his fist. ''Bye''

''Huh?'' Kotonoha looks surprised at him as he runs towards the school sad it seems ''Do you think I said something wrong?''

''No,how could you have?'' I tell her as we head towards the school building.

''Kazuya'' Sekai calls my name as I look at her and she is smiling for some reason as she picks up her phone and writes something and shows me.

''I think Yuuki likes Kotonoha''

I look at it surprised as I pick up my own phone and I write ''I how can you tell'' as I show her.

She writes something more and shows me ''He blushed and clenched his fist in frustration that he couldn't approach her with it''

I write something and show her ''Where are you going with this?''

She looks a bit upset and writes ''We can bet alone together again''

She takes my hand and holds it tight with our fingers insert vine.

I nod and she looks like a 5 year old who just got what she wanted for christmas and before I know it our lips has met as she is blushing as I can't help but kiss her back.

Suddenly I am pulled a bit away by Kotonoha as she kisses me now and compared to Sekai is really embarrassing and the fact that we are in the middle of the school yard does not really help it as students are looking at me weird as girls are and guys are whispering in groups.

I soon separate and grab both their hands as we head in as I am breathing heavily.

Sekai and Kotonoha both are embarrassed as hell as they completely forgot where they were.

''I-I'm sorr-y Ka-zuy-a'' Kotonoha stutters as she is blushing red like a tomato.

''I-it's okay'' I look over at Sekai and as she smiles a bit as the embarrassment was big but she probably liked kissing me knowing that I will soon be only hers.

the three of us separate ways as Sekai and me head into the class room and sit next to each other in our regular seats.

Rei soon enters class as she heads up to me as we greet each other.

''Sekai,I have some papers my father wanted me to give you'' Reina tells Sekai as she gets out something from her backpack and hands it to her

''What is it?'' I ask her as she looks at it as it seems to be some papers about Radish.

''Huh?'' she looks into the papers more ''It is the ownership of my family restaurant''

''Sweet,free chocolate cake'' I smile looking at her.

''It is a lot of work isn't it?'' She looks at me.

''Don't worry,you can handle it can't you?'' I ask her.

She looks worried for a moment then looks confident ''You are right!''

''I have one question,your dad'' I ask her ''Wasn't he overseas to do business with for the restaurant?''

''He is in japan now'' She looks a bit upset as I put my arm around her.

''Thanks Reina'' She thanks her as Reina nods.

It seems like three guy students all with black hair and about the same height but the tallest one is a bit fat.

''Kazuya Sensui,I speak on the behalf of the female admiration club and we need to talk to you'' the shortest one told me.

''ugh'' Reina breaks out in discust

''You know these guys? And why does this club have 3 members,does the school approve of that small of a club?'' I ask Reina

''The Female Admiration Club or FAC is a club with the schools biggest lowlife guys,it's around 50 something members''

''We need your help,please help us find girlfriends! Share your gifts'' They say all at the same time and bows.

''Damn,you would get raped and killed if you said that on the street'' I think.

''Kazuya'' Reina looks at me as she texts me something as I pick up the phone so only I can see ''Was this the guy who killed Ryan?'' I get a picture of the guy who shot me as Sekai sees it.

''Hey,it is a picture of my dad,but what is it doing on your phone?'' She tells me as my eyes widen.

''Her dad!'' I think for myself ''Does that mean...'' I shake my head ''that doesn't make any sense,why would her dad kill Ryan''

''Sekai'' I call her name

''Hmm? What is it?'' She asks me.

''Your father,did you tell him about Ryan? When you were together that is?'' I ask her as she looks a bit depressed

''Yes'' She answers as I pet her head as she smiles again.

''Well I guess you can't tell him that anymore now can you?'' I tell her as she blushes.

''I need to talk to you,now'' Reina tells me.

''What is it?'' I ask her

''Alone'' She tells me.

''Class is about to start'' I tell her as she has grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the classroom as the teacher approaches us with his grey hair and glasses.

''What are you two students doing here?'' He asks us.

'' ,do you mind if we take the class off? It is a police case being discussed'' Reina asks him as he looks at me nasty and then looks at Reina as he nods and enters class.

''Let's go'' Reina tells me

''Go where!'' I shout as I'm so confused.

''Just follow me,I talked to the principal we can take the day off for investigation'' She tells me

''You are abusing the hell out of your authority right now'' I tell her as we start walking.

''Not really,it was you who made it possible'' She tells me.

''Huh?'' I look confused ''What did I do?'' I ask her

''the principal's daughter was saved by you 2 years ago'' She tells me smiling.

''What? I can't remember that'' I tell her ''I just wanted to fight''

''I suppose you were just looking for a fight with trouble makers for so long you didn't realize you were saving people'' She tells me

We start to walk out of the class and towards Ryan's apartment as we get on the train towards his apartment.

''So what have you found anyway?'' I ask her as she looks upset at me

''Ryan's wrists were slit'' she tells me

''So Sekai's dad did it'' I tell her as she looks at me surprised

''Huh?'' Reina looks at me surprised ''Sekai's dad!'' She breaks out and quiets down as people were looking.

''It appears that Sekai's dad Shun Hazama was the one who killed Ryan'' I tell her

She is having a hard time to digest this it seems as she just stands there for a while thinking.

We are in front of Ryan's apartment.

Reina opens the door as I enter soon after her as I walk into the kitchen where the dead body was but isn't anymore.

''Look around for evidence'' I can hear her voice from the living room as I enter the bedroom.

I look at the bed which is right now nicely done. walk over to the bed and pull the blanket off as I notice something inside the bed sheet as it is something white.

''huh?'' I think for myself as I rip up the bed sheet and pick up something,it seems to be a letter and Reina just entered the room as she shouts ''Don't Touch it!''

I quickly lose it as she takes white gloves on.

''Woman! Don't you ever howl at me!'' I shout at her.

''There could be fingerprints on this'' She tells me ''Your so careless'' She insults me as she looked at me irritated but opened the fold paper and I read it with her.

''I cannot take the pressure of being a rapist on the lose,I am a ashamed of myself and I am ashamed of my actions. I called my family about the case and I was rejected highly. I'm sorry,and I knew I would have been dead if Kazuya found out. I apologize and I'm sorry,but the pressure has driven me to the edge and I just can't live on with this on my shoulders. - Ryan Omazaki''

''So he committed suicide?'' I say

Reina is just frozen for a minute ''Why? Does these things always happen!'' tears runs down her eyes as I see her sad face and I wrap my hands around her as she gasps.

''Drop this case,let me take over,you shouldn't have to deal with this pressure. This is my concern not yours'' I tell her.

''I am your partner!'' she tells me whipping her tears away looking innocent.

''Yes I know but this is too much for you,you wouldn't be able to handle anymore,we might end up like we did in that dark alley'' I tell her as the flashback of her father shooting at me probably is what strikes her mind.

''I am your partner! You have done too much for me and we are best friends!'' She shouts at me as she looks more confident ''You told me I was your best friend!''

It is a long silence as I notice a something at the end of the letter; ''PS: Tell Shun Hazama that his plan wouldn't work because Sekai is stronger than she was before''

''Sekai is stronger...'' A pause accures ''Than she was before?,what does this mean?'' She looks at me.

''Sekai certainly is stronger than she was before mentally. I remember before she met me she almost killed herself on more than one occasion'' I tell her ''She was/is unstable''

''We need more information about Shun Hazama'' Reina tells me.

''Someone who knows Shun Haza...'' I think for myself as my eyes widen.

''Find everything you can about him, I think I know someone who knows him'' I tell her as she nods confused and I run out there waving bye as she is just confused.

I run to the train station as I jump on the next train.

I get off the train as I'm now at the right station and I run towards Setsuna's house as fast as I can and I get there a bit fatigued

''What the hell? I'm already breathing heavy,I really need to train again'' I think for myself as I look at the door of Setsuna's house as I sigh and just stare at the door.

''Please god,help me'' I think for myself as I swallow and breath in and breath out as I knock on the door.

I wait a bit as someone in a black longsleaved sweater with blue jeans open the door,the woman has black hair with her hair curled up behind her head,she notices who I am with her black eyes looking at my brown hair first and then reaches down to my brown eyes and slightly tanned skin.

''What do you want...'' she looks away from me upset.

''I want i...'' I think for a moment as I look at my feet then at her ''I want forgiveness'' I look at her as she rapidly look at me angrily.

''Forgiveness!'' she starts getting worked up ''YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONLY THING THAT SAVED ME FROM A LIFE OF ONELINESS!'' She gets mad as she slaps me hard and I have gotten a lot of slaps in my day,but man that one hurt like a bitch.

''First I lose my husband...'' She looks at me angrily '' THEN YOU INVOLVE MY DAUGHTER INTO YOUR LIFE! THAT COST HER,HER LIFE!'' she screams at me as it seems windows open as the neighbors probably are curious of what is going on ''Leave me alone'' She starts to sob as she becomes upset again.

''I..''' Before I got to finish talking I get a 5 knuckle sandwich.

''I SAID GO!'' She screams as I hug her tightly.

''It hurts'' I whisper in her ear as she gasped when I grabbed her ''Loneliness hurts,it really hurts'' I whisper in her ear ''I have been lonely most of my life,I'm sorry!'' I hug her tight as she gasps more.

''I have been a fool not to visit you earlier,but I was afraid,afraid that I would appear in front of you far to early'' I tell her as I loosen up my grip looking into her eyes ''Being lonely is not makes you feel like your dead and in hell,no one to care for you,no one to love you and no one for you to bring love and care upon''

''You can talk about having it hard,you can talk about being in pain...''I tell her as I look her into the eyes as she starts to understand me ''but if there is one person in your life that can even remotely feel what you feel now,or have felt your pain,I am that person'' She is starting to cry out loud as I hold around her tight as I enter her apartment hallway with her as it would be awkward around the neighbors.

''I forgive you'' She cries out as the my shirt becomes wet.

''There is no reason to be lonely anymore,there is no reason to be scared anymore. As soon as a person you can call your friend enters your life,you will never be lonely,I'm that person'' I tell her as I take her head and look into her eyes as I wipe her tears away. ''I wish to be your friend,not only because your lonely but because I can relate to how you feel'' I walk through the hallway with her clinging onto my arm as she is crying and we enter the living room as we sit down.

''Now,tell me about how your relationship with your husband was and how he was'' I ask her as she pulls herself together ''I need you to open up to me if we are gonna understand each other,Mai' I smile to her as she smiles at me a little but she still is crying trying to pull herself together.

**Sekai POV**

''I can't believe it! It's not true!'' I think for myself in panic.

I try it one more time as I look at it shaking it a bit,but I get the same result.

''+''

**Chapter 7: +**


End file.
